List of WYATT Books
These are unpublished books Wyatt Olinger wrote, however, Wyatt depicts himself as the star Wyatt Can't Fit In Wyatt Can't Fit In 'is the first book of the series, where Wyatt lives in a town where everyone is exactly the same, so he makes himself fit in, eventually, after a sudden rainstorm, a girl named Ashley (who is also different) shows Wyatt that difference is OK MAJOR ROLES: Wyatt, Ashley Notes * This is the first book in the series. * Wyatt and Ashley are the only two named characters here, other characters would come in during later books Wyatt's Fiesta Frenzy '''Wyatt's Fiesta Frenzy '''is the second book of the series, where Wyatt tries to get into a party, but a mean party-goer named Hunter keeps kicking him out, Wyatt learns from other party-goers that he was invited all along MAJOR ROLES: Wyatt, Hunter, Ashley Notes * This is Simon, Tyra, Mark, and Hunter's first appearances in the WYATT books * Hunter is this book's antagonist Wyatt's Letters of Love '''Wyatt's Letters of Love '''is the third book of the series, where Wyatt keeps getting love letters from an unknown secret admirer, Wyatt's primary guess is Aurora, but Simon reveals to Wyatt that it's not her, but someone else. MAJOR ROLES: Wyatt, Simon, Aurora Notes * This is the first appearance of Aurora Leverett * Tyra, who previously appeared in ''Wyatt's Fiesta Frenzy, is referred to by name for the first time here * This is the first time Ashley has a minor appearance Wyatt and Ashley's New Year 'Wyatt and Ashley's New Year '''is the fourth book of the series, Wyatt and his friends prepare for the next school year, but it's with the strict Mr. Harry, Ashley becomes suspicious of a new student and spies on the class from outside with help from Wyatt MAJOR ROLES: Ashley, Wyatt, Mr. Harry, Autumn Notes * This is the First Appearances of Autumn and Mr. Harry * Unlike the other books, Ashley has more of a starring role rather than Wyatt Wyatt's Camping Adventure '''Wyatt's Camping Adventure '''is the fifth book of the series, where Wyatt and his friends go on a trip to Summer Camp, but Wyatt and two other boys get stuck with a strict counselor named Ricky. Eventually Wyatt finds a cabin with all of the important stuff inside, causing Ricky to go to jail MAJOR ROLES: Wyatt, Simon, Deheven, Ricky Notes * This is the first appearance of Deheven Stark * Ricky is the main antagonist of this book Wyatt's Halloween W'yatt's Halloween '''is the sixth book of the series, where Wyatt takes his friends (Simon, Aurora, Deheven, Ashley, and Tyra) trick-or-treating with him, the six friends are super stoked for the North Side, where rich people give larger pieces of candy. However, the Ghost of the North Side has other plans for them. MAJOR ROLES: Wyatt, Ashley, Simon, Deheven, Tyra, Aurora, Morgan Notes * This is the first appearance of Morgan * This is the first Holiday Book * Simon becomes "The Mad Simontist" in this book Wyatt and the Big, Bad Battle '''Wyatt and the Big, Bad, Battle '''is the seventh book of the series, where Wyatt gets challenged to a fight by a gigantic, scary, bully after trespassing in his dime factory. Wyatt trains with help from an old hippie MAJOR ROLES: Wyatt, Ashley, Simon, Evan, Hippie Notes * This is the first appearance of Evan Young, he was originally depicted as a tough bully, in later books, he is one of Wyatt's friends * Wyatt punches cows and runs up the down escalator, which is a reference to Sylvester Stallone's ''Rocky ''film series * Deheven, Aurora, and Tyra do not appear in this book Wyatt's Thanksgiving '''Wyatt's Thanksgiving '''is the eighth book of the series, Wyatt needs a turkey for his Thanksgiving dinner, but none of his friends know where a turkey could be, Deheven ends up finding one when he sees Timothy the Turkey, Wyatt reveals that he never intended on eating the turkey, but to have it over as a guest MAJOR ROLES: Wyatt, Deheven, Timothy Notes * This is the second holiday book * The people in Wyatt's Thanksgiving Selfie were himself, Simon, Tyra, Mark, Morgan, Ashley, Evan, Autumn, Aurora, Deheven, and Timothy Wyatt's Christmas '''Wyatt's Christmas '''is the ninth book of the series, where Santa Claus takes a vacation and is unable to deliver any presents, So it's up to Wyatt to deliver gifts all over Hazel Island for Santa MAJOR ROLES: Wyatt, Santa Claus Notes * This is the first appearance of Clay * This is the third holiday book * This is the last time Evan has yellow eyes Wyatt Makes A Sandwich '''Wyatt Makes A Sandwich is the tenth book of the series, where Evan breaks his arm and is the mood for a sandwich, so he has Wyatt and Simon make it for him. But the two of them end up making a sandwich with everything on it, even items that aren't edible, Which Evan reveals is called "The Sandwich of Everything" invented by his grandmother MAJOR ROLES: Wyatt, Simon, Evan Notes * This is the very first book in the series where Ashley doesn't appear * This is the first book where no new characters are introduced Wyatt and the Spelling Bee Wyatt and the Spelling Bee '''is the eleventh book of the series, where Wyatt and his friends are still in the deep blue because of Mr. Harry, but then a extremely difficult spelling bee is coming up and everyone has to study even harder than ever, Wyatt and Clay are the only two in the class who spelled every word on a pre-spelling test right, but can either of them win the bee? MAJOR ROLES: Wyatt, Mr. Harry, Jasmine, Clay Notes * This is the first appearance of Jasmine, who is in the grade above Wyatt * Mikey is a character who appears here but never comes back again. Wyatt and the Robot '''Wyatt and the Robot is the twelfth book of the series, where Wyatt struggles endlessly to carry in the groceries, so Simon builds him the L'ifelike '''A'nd 'N'avigational 'A'ndroid to assist him in doing so, but everyone hears about the drone's work and want one for their own. MAJOR ROLES: Wyatt, Simon, Lana Notes * This is the first appearance of Lana, who is built in this book * Simon has built stuff including Lana, Another Drone, and a Cloning Gun Wyatt and the Saturday Night War 'Wyatt and the Saturday Night War '''is the thirteenth book of the series, where Clay plans on having a Saturday Night party, and unfortunately, so does Tyra, so Wyatt decides to combine the two parties into one with help from Ashley MAJOR ROLES: Wyatt, Ashley, Tyra, Clay Notes * Wyatt's party consisted of himself, Ashley, Lana, Clay, Tyra, Simon, Deheven, Evan, Jasmine, Morgan, and Aurora * Lana returns in this book Wyatt's Pet Business '''Wyatt's Pet Business '''is the fourteenth book of the series, where Wyatt pet-sits for Ms. Salty who is on vacation in Puerto-Rico. Wyatt cannot handle the pets (Squeakers, Snake, Bird, Kaylee, Reggie, Morty, Flufball, and Doug) and needs help, Wyatt discovers that a small, orange kitten followed him home, and he decides to raise it as his own MAJOR ROLES: Wyatt, Ms. Salty, Squeakers Notes * Squeakers and Kaylee are both real-existing pets * The orange kitten that followed Wyatt home would be named Valerie in a later book Wyatt Goes to America '''Wyatt Goes to America '''is the fifteenth book of the series, where Wyatt and his friends travel from Hazel Island to the USA, And do all sorts of things, the vacation ends when Deheven gets sunburnt after being in the Grand Canyon too long MAJOR ROLES: Wyatt, Ashley, Simon, Deheven, Tyra, Aurora, Evan Notes * The US President (Donald Trump) appears in this book where Simon sees him Wyatt Babysits '''Wyatt Babysits '''is the sixteenth book of the series, where Morgan leaves two six-year-old boys named Jake and Drake in Wyatt's care, However Jake and Drake are both very misbehaved and eventually throw Wyatt into the ocean, causing Morgan to fish him out and put him in the hospital MAJOR ROLES: Wyatt, Morgan, Jake, Drake Notes * Jake and Drake are the main antagonists * This is the second major role for Morgan, the first being ''Wyatt's Halloween * This is the first book since the debut book where Simon does not appear, however he is mentioned at the beginning Wyatt's Tropical Getaway '''Wyatt's Tropical Getaway '''is the seventeenth book of the series, where Wyatt goes on a personal vacation to Hawaii and ends up falling in love with a beautiful girl named Lillian, however a tough guy named Greg also likes her, where Wyatt and Greg end up fighting over Lillian. Wyatt and Greg eventually both discover that Lillian is an actual angel from heaven! And that Simon has followed Wyatt to Hawaii MAJOR ROLES: Wyatt, Lillian, Greg Notes * This is the first appearance of Greg * This book is the only appearance of Lillian the Angel Wyatt's New Kitten '''Wyatt's New Kitten '''is the eighteenth book of the series, where Wyatt officially adopts the kitten that followed him home four books prior and names her Valerie, however Valerie is not well behaved and Wyatt has to learn how to discipline her. MAJOR ROLES: Wyatt, Valerie Notes * Valerie's name is confirmed in this book * Valerie peeing on Wyatt's furniture actually did occur in real life Wyatt's Severe Illness '''Wyatt's Severe Illness '''is the nineteenth book of the series, Wyatt gets sick and so Simon builds a shrink ray and he, Ashley, and Clay go inside of Wyatt to help him feel better, meanwhile Jasmine tries to find a more realistic cure MAJOR ROLES: Wyatt, Simon, Ashley, Clay, Jasmine Notes * The shrink ray is overall the fourth machine built by Simon Wyatt's Epic Sleepover '''Wyatt's Epic Sleepover '''is the twentieth book of the series, where Simon goes to Wyatt's house to have a sleepover, however Simon starts overwhelming Wyatt's house, only to discover that Simon has a huge spider living in his closet. Wyatt and Simon then go crash Deheven's house MAJOR ROLES: Wyatt, Simon, Deheven Notes * It is revealed that Clay once moved in with Deheven because the former's house was a victim of eminent domain Wyatt Tries to Sculpt '''Wyatt Tries to Sculpt '''is the twenty-first book of the series, where Evan's annoyances, The Sweet Sale Sisters, host the island's 91st annual sculpting contest. Wyatt tries to compete for first place, he made two sculptures while Wyatt's pet cat Valerie makes one herself. Morgan ends up winning first place because she was the only one who painted her sculpture MAJOR ROLES: Wyatt, Evan, Morgan, Brooke, Savannah Notes * This is the first appearances of Brooke and Savannah, also known as the Sweet Sale Sisters , who constantly visit Evan to sell him random junk * It is revealed that Wyatt hates tardigrades. Wyatt is on Television '''Wyatt is on Television '''is the twenty-second book of the series, where the kid from the "Yo-Yo Land" commercials outgrows his job, Wyatt gets Ashley to replace him as the mascot. Ashley ends up getting the job but discovers the Yo-Yos are held together with gum and weak string, so Wyatt and his friends go investigate what's going on. MAJOR ROLES: Wyatt, Ashley, Old Yo-Yo Land Kid Notes * It is shown that Wyatt is not very attractive and his face is too ugly, this is why he has Ashley (who is far better looking) do it instead * Evan mentions the Sweet Sale Sisters again, where he manages to chase them away this time Wyatt Writes an Essay '''Wyatt Writes an Essay '''is the twenty-third book, where Mr. Harry has his class write a ten-page essay, much to Tyra's dismay, so she and Wyatt pair up to do it together. and end up acing it. MAJOR ROLES: Wyatt, Tyra, Mr. Harry Notes * Tyra only uses one source for essays, as revealed in this book. * Autumn and Mr. Harry return after a long absence Wyatt's Amnesia '''Wyatt's Amnesia '''is the twenty-fourth book of the series, where Jasmine accidentally hits Wyatt's head during "Girls Chase Boys" causing him to get amnesia. and after a few days, Deheven, Aurora, Simon Tyra, Ashley, and Evan attempt to rid of the amnesia MAJOR ROLES: Wyatt, Ashley, Simon, Deheven, Tyra, Aurora, Evan, Jasmine Notes * Hunter makes a cameo appearance during Girls Chase Boys * RUNNING GAG: Aurora wanting to kick Wyatt in the face to get rid of his amnesia Wyatt and the Evening Concert '''Wyatt and the Evening Concert is the twenty-fifth book of the series, where Wyatt and Valerie host a Hazel Island evening cabaret including various acts from Evan, Clay, Ashley, Morgan, Jake, Drake, Greg, Tyra, Brooke, Savannah, Jasmine, Simon, Mark, Aurora, Deheven, Autumn, and Hunter. In the end, everyone wins! MAJOR ROLES: Wyatt, Valerie, Lana, Mrs. Velickoff, Captain Spangler, Evan, Clay, Ashley, Morgan, Jake, Drake, Greg, Tyra, Brooke, Savannah, Jasmine, Simon, Mark, Aurora, Leana, Deheven, Autumn, Hunter Notes * This book features the most characters out of any, with 25 * This book was to celebrate the 25th book in the series, making the first milestone book. Wyatt Gets Out of Town 'Wyatt Gets Out of Town '''is the twenty-sixth book of the series. where Wyatt accidentally destroys Jack's card house, causing an enraged Jack to have Wyatt leave Hazel Island. While Evan and Aurora try to get Wyatt back in order to prevent the psychic business from shutting down MAJOR ROLES: Wyatt, Aurora, Evan, Jack, Leana, Sharky Notes * Leana is referred to by name for the first time here, she made cameos in books 2, 24, and 25 * This is the 3rd time Wyatt has a near-death expirence. Wyatt the Wrecker '''Wyatt the Wrecker '''is the twenty-seventh book of the series, where Wyatt plays a really difficult platformer called ''"Platform Pandemonium" ''and breaks the computer screen during a rage-quit. Wyatt and Simon meet the game's protagonist "Square Man" and have to fix the game. MAJOR ROLES: Wyatt, SImon, Square Man Notes * Platform Pandemonium is a parody of the Game and Watch Version of "Super Mario Bros." * Square Man resembles Randy from Wyatt Olinger's comic ''"Randy & Stacy" Wyatt's Underwear Disaster 'Wyatt's Underwear Disaster '''is the twenty-eighth book of the series, where Evan splits his pants while doing a math problem, causing Wyatt to have a nightmare where he shows up to school without pants at all and ends up in the "No Pants Asylum" where kids who show up to school without pants have their legs frozen in ice. After the nightmare Wyatt shows up to school with three pairs of pants on. MAJOR ROLES: Wyatt, Evan, Mr. Harry, Eskimo Notes * Evan's two pet birds, Lucy and Dawn first appear in this book, but neither of them are referred to by name. * It is revealed that Wyatt '''NEVER '''wears shoes, he even shows up to school barefoot! * The answer to the math problem is 29.375 Wyatt's Teacher Moves In '''Wyatt's Teacher Moves In '''is the twenty-ninth book of the series, where Mr. Harry's house is blown up and decides to move in with one of his students, where he ends up choosing Wyatt, much to Wyatt's dismay. Wyatt and Simon attempt to make the former's house as boring as possible so Mr. Harry wouldn't scold him, Now Wyatt has to avoid his house's true colors being revealed by Graham, the school's snitch MAJOR ROLES: Wyatt, Mr. Harry, Graham Notes * Jasmine is the only character to be excluded from Mr. Harry's wheel of names, this is because Jasmine is not in Mr. Harry's class, this was mentioned in her debut appearance ("''Wyatt and the Spelling Bee") Wyatt and the Final Showdown '''Wyatt and the Final Showdown '''is thirtieth and final book of the series. where Hazel Island's rival, Heidi Island declare war! The war starts out small such as slingshots and stones and throwing tomatoes, but eventually escalates to extremely dire weapons like cannons and nukes! And when Heidi Island unleashes the "Giga Nuke" which can blow up a continent, the Hazel Islanders don't know what to do. MAJOR ROLES: Wyatt, Ashley, Simon, Deheven, Tyra, Aurora, Evan, Mark, Clay, Jasmine, Morgan, Autumn, Hunter, Greg, Brooke, Savannah, Leana, Jack, Graham, Lana, Heidi Island Kids Notes * This is the last book of the WYATT Adventures series. * The usage of cannons and nukes might be a homage to WWI and WWII